A day gone right
by Shardwing52
Summary: With a little confidence boost from Aki will Ruka tell Rua how she feels. Warning incest theme. Hints of faithshipping included. Contains OOCNESS since it was my very first one-shot.


This one I've been wanting to get out of my head for a while. If people are nice with their comments I will add faithshipping in my stories even though they will be RuaxRuka centered. Also thank you youdon'tknow for the awesome review. I decided to change a few things. Now on with the story.

Rua: "Alright another story." "What's it about?"

Me: "You and Ruka."

Rua: blushes "I-I don't like her, she's j-just my sister."

Me: "Then why are you stuttering and blushing?"

Ruka: "Rua do you...like me?"

Rua "I-I well you see." Quickly leaves.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5ds.

The gang were at the twins house relaxing in there pool.

Yusei was talking with Aki.

Aki was blushing bright red but tried to hide it.

After Yusei went to take a nap on one of the chairs Jack and Crow started to snicker.

"Hey Aki enjoying flirting with your boyfriend," said Jack.

Aki blushed but once again tried to hide it." I don't know what your talking about," said Aki.

"Oh really," said Crow. "Why are you so nervous,"

"D-don't you have your blackbird to tamper with," said Aki in a effort to change the subject.

"No and why are you stuttering," said Crow with a knowing look.

"I-I'm not stuttering," said Aki.

If there was a penny for every excuse she made, Crow and Jack would have been rich.

"Aki I'm sure Yusei likes you," said Jack.

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" asked Rua. Who just came to the pool.

"Oh Aki has a crush on Yusei," said Crow but was smacked in the head by Aki.

"I do not, " she said blushing

"Whatever," said Rua.

Suddenly Ruka came out in her new bathing suit that she had just bought. Ruka never really likes to swim since she always stays inside but after Crow bugged her to she gave in and for the first time would go swimming.

Ruas heart started to pound. He had a crush on her but nobody knew and he was to afraid to tell her how he felt, and since they were brother and sister it was really hard on him. The fact that she was wearing a swimsuit made it even harder. Sure he has a crush on her but this was the first time he saw her in a swimsuit because she never really swims.

He began to blush bright red.

He didn't know he had been staring at her the entire time.

"Um Rua are you okay?" asked Ruka.

"Uh y-yes," stuttered Rua whose face was red. Ruka raised an eyebrow.

"I-I j-just forgot something I-I'll be b-back," said Rua.

He quickly ran back went to his room to play a video game.

"Why," he thought. "Why do I have to be so stupid." "Now she will never like me." He banged his head on the ground in frustration and then picked up his controller and started the game. Though he was feeling depressed.

Back outside.

"How weird, what was that about?" Ruka thought completely clueless.

Ruka decided to go talk to Aki. She also had crush on Rua the same way he liked her. She was also afraid to tell him because she thought he would just laugh at her. And like Rua it was hard to tell him since they were brother and sister.

She walked over to Aki who hadn't seen what happened. Neither did Crow or Jack.

"Um Aki?" asked Ruka who was nervous.

"Yes Ruka," said Aki.

"Well y-you see I," stuttered Ruka. "What do you do when you have a crush on someone?" "B-but your not sure if they like you back?" asked Ruka hiding from Aki that she was referring to her brother.

"Well," said Aki. "You don't want to rush it, but if what your feeling is more than just a crush than you should tell this person how you feel."

"But I don't know if I can," said Ruka with her head down.

"Its alright to be scared Ruka," said Aki. "But you should tell this person how you feel."

"But what if he takes it as a joke," said Ruka still referring to her brother though Aki still didn't know.

"Then its their loss," said Aki.

Ruka smiled. "Thanks Aki," said Ruka. She and Aki hugged.

"What were you guys talking about?" asked Crow who had gotten curious as to what they were discussing.

"Oh nothing," said Aki.

"Was it about your crush on Yusei," said Jack who smiled at Aki who was beat red.

"So you do like Yusei," said Ruka.

"I d-do not," stuttered Aki for the millionth time.

Everyone rolled their eyes at her stubbornness.

"Aki you are such a bad liar," said Ruka.

"Ha ha ha even Ruka knows what's going on," said Crow.

"THAT'S IT YOUR DEAD," screamed Aki.

"W-wait I was just joking I HELLLP," Crow screamed. Crow starts running as fast as he can while Aki runs after him ready to pulverize him.

"I better go after them before Crow dies," said Jack who then pulls out a camera. "Also so I can film Crow getting his butt kicked." He then took after them.

"Hey Ruka what's going on?" asked Yusei who after talking with Aki went to sleep and just now woke up.

"Oh nothing we just told Aki that she liked you," said Ruka smirking at Yusei who was turning red.

"Wha-what she's just a friend, even if she's pretty." He muttered the last part to himself.

Ruka however heard him. "What was that," said Ruka who was smirking even more.

"N-nothing I j-just need to go check up on Crow, said Yusei. And within a second he quickly ran toward them leaving Ruka alone.

Ruka began to think about everything Aki said and decided to go tell him how she feels.

She then headed back in their house.

She headed to his room were he was playing a video game. She was feeling nervous but quickly regained her courage.

Suddenly Rua here's a knock on the door. He then turned off the game and began looking were he heard the sound and saw Ruka standing next to the door.

"Ruka," said Rua. "What is it?"

"We need to talk," said Ruka shutting the door behind her.

"Well here goes nothing," thought Ruka. She slightly tensed up still feeling nervous.

"Rua I-I well you see," stuttered Ruka who was beginning to turn red. "I think I have feelings for you." "I didn't realize it until now but now I do." "Rua I think I have a crush on you, and in some ways I think I always have ." "I felt this way for awhile but was scared of what you'd say."

"Ruka," said Rua who was shocked. He then began to smile and moved closer to her. "I think I feel the same way." "For awhile now I've had a feelings for you, but I was really scared that you would laugh at me." said Rua blushing very much.

Ruka was surprised because she had felt he would take it like only a joke. She was also surprised because he had said he thought she would laugh at him.

He then took her hands. "Ruka what I'm saying is I think I love you to, " said Rua.

He then closed the distance between them and pressed his lips gently against hers. She blushed even more but relaxed and closed her eyes. He also closed his eyes. He then wrapped his arms around her and she did the same. Eventually they had to part for air despite neither wanting to stop.

Rua was smiling at her and she smiling back at him.

"Ruka will you be m-my girlfriend?" asked Rua nervous.

Ruka giggled at his nervousness. "Yes I would and will you be my boyfriend?" asked Ruka.

Instead of answering he pressed his lips against hers. After they parted he smiled.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Rua smiling.

Ruka giggled again. "Yes it does." She than pulled him in and kissed him deeply.

After a long kiss Rua and Ruka once again parted for air.

"Ruka," said Rua. "I'm glad were together."

"I am to," said Ruka smiling back at him. She than rested her head on his. They stayed like that for the rest of the day. They than went to bed.

Later the gang came back because Crow had left his black wing deck there.

They looked everywhere but couldn't find it. They decided to look in Ruas room and found it.

Then noticed something. The twins were on Ruas bed sleeping cuddled together with their arms around one another and their foreheads touching with peaceful smiles on their faces.

The gang smiled completely oblivious to what happend.

THE END.

Ruka: "Rua please tell me do you like me?"

Rua: Blushing. "Y-yes."

Ruka: "Oh Rua." Walks over and kisses him.

Me: Review if you liked it, and will you two cut it out.


End file.
